Show me this life
by Emannuel
Summary: The great Lord Sesshomaru has changed from a heartless beast to an honorable protector. That road was not easy and not sweet, but despite all odds a human child opened his heart and a miko claimed it as hers. Sesshomaru/Kagome. OCC. T
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru/Kagome.

OCC

For now it will be rated T, may be later the rating will be changed to M

The whole idea is based on the song by_ POTF - Show me this life_. The lyrics spoke to me and I thought that they perfectly fit this couple.

Enjoy reading,

Yours E.

* * *

He was highbred and untouchable, like an ideal sculpture carved from royal marble. His features angelic in display held pure demonic nature. He was a killer. Ruthless and heartless beast that ruled his lands with an iron first. Sesshomaru did not know mercy and did not know defeat. He was perfect and this perfection slowly ate his soul.  
Age after age he serched for power. His ultimate goal was to surpass The Dog General. Sesshomaru wanted to prove himself. He craved to become fearsome. He longed to become worthy of his father's pride. Thus, the dog demon conquered and fought, fought and conquered forgetting about Inu no Tashio's parting wisdom.  
It was fall when his view on life wavered. Daiyokai was injured. He was leaning into a tree, eyes closed, and pondered about weak human girl that managed to steal his father's sword, subdue the annoying half-breed, which was not really a surprise, and take his arm. It was almost unbelievable how such a feeble being could bring so much discomfort. Sesshomaru considered killing the miko on the spot, next time he sees her.  
The bushes before him rustled and he growled on the imbecile. It was a suicide to come close to him now. His inner beast was ready to bite heads off but his body was to weak to follow its desire. It was annoying. He growled louder, fixing his red gaze on the intruder, who was a mere human child. Sesshomaru almost snorted.  
There in the green sea of the forest stood an innocent girl; curiosity was shining in her brown, warm eyes and her rosy lips held an inquiring curve. He emitted a hostile bark to scare the brat away. However, it did not have any effect, as she came closer to the dog demon on her unsteady, short legs and dropped to her knees next to him. Her tiny arms reached towards his injured form and he instinctively backed away, menacingly gnarling. Still her delicate fingers touched the silk of his kimono and Sesshomaru shuddered. Daiyoukai glared at her, but child only smiled at him. Something fluttered inside cold demon heart upon seeing girl's smile, but it was so faint that he paid no mind to it.  
Days passed in idle waiting. His body was slowly regaining its strength. Sesshomaru was bored and close to howling, as his only entertainment was a mute girl that insisted on feeding him berries and other disgusting human food. The dog demon told her many times that he did not need any nourishment and did not desire her help, but child was a stubborn one or plainly stupid.  
Little by little he grew accustomed to the girl's smell and found in disturbingly soothing. Sesshomaru could not really understand why she insisted on taking care of him, as it obviously brought her complications. Many times she came beaten and smelling of salt. Villagers seemed to know about her doings and did not take it well. He found it displeasing and against all rationality wished to take revenge upon them for harming this kind child. However the thought of protecting such a frail being was hilarious and the dog demon did not really considered it being worthy of his mind, so it disappeared as fast as it came.

One warm autumn day, when forest smelled of sweet flowers, Sesshomaru left his healing place. His useless servant finally found him besides he felt restless. The dog demon was craving for action. He wished to find some powerful yokai and wash away his bloodlust.  
As if on cue, his keen senses caught a scent of blood that held familiar notes in it, but he could not pinpoint it just then. Without thinking, he rushed towards the smell, anticipating battle.  
Trees formed wicked shadows. The dusty road smelled of dirty animals, salt and fear. Darkness loomed in corners waiting to consume the poor souls that were too unfortunate to come here. Wolfs were roaring and fighting over broken child's body.  
Sesshomaru recognized the girl and his chest painfully clutched for a moment. Brushing away the feeling he attacked impudent demons that dared to touch something he considered his. The battle quickly ended. Wolfs were far from his league and did not provide even the slightest challenge.  
Dead corpses were sizzling and disintegrating under the influence of his poisonous whip. Air around them was drenched in smell of death and agony. The killing perfection was standing above the dead girl, impassively staring at her cooling body. He felt uneasy. Never in his life had he wished for someone to be alive, even not for his father, but somehow at that moment it was his only desire. However, he did not know how to achieve it. Cold tentacles of indifference slowly seeped into his soul again, griping his heart; saving his mind from feeling the pain of loss. The dog demon slowly exhaled, loosing interest, and started to walk away, when his numb sword, Tenseiga, pulsed. He froze. Carefully waiting for another surge of energy, however nothing came.  
It was strange. Tenseiga was asleep for a long time and Sesshomaru thought about getting rid of it, as it was useless, but it seems that it just needed motivation to work. However, what motivated it to show its power now was a clue.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_

The Dog General words suddenly emerged from the depths of his memory. "Protect? This Sesshomaru does not need to protect anybody, but maybe Tenseiga does?"  
He returned to the girl and with each step the pulsation of the sword got more powerful and steady. The dog demon unsheathed it, watching with awe as the world around him changed. He saw them; little imps of death, trying to still human soul. Tenseiga sliced underworld creatures with ease.  
World returned to its previous state, stunning him. The girl besides his feat took in a breath and blinked, watching him in amazement.

- Are you a Tehshi? – She asked him innocently.

- This Sesshomaru is daiyokai, silly human, - he said, scowling at her ignorance.

The girl warmly smiled at him in instance warming his heart.

- Can Rin come with you, Sesshomaru –sama?

The obvious answer was "no", but despite all odds, the aloof Lord did not reject her outright.

- Do as you please, - he said, turning and starting to walk away.

- Thank you! – Rin cheered, unable to see subtle smile that graced his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dear readers

Thank you, for reviews, follows and favs

It's nice to know that my story has potential and raise interest.

Enjoy reading,

Your E

* * *

Cerulean sky floats above emerald ocean, laughing at its chaotic movements. Tall, ancient trees watch as decades passes by. Death is lurking behind their strong barks. Hunters wait for their prey. Prey looks for its hunters. Never-ending cycle of life.

Sesshomaru slowly opens his amber orbs to meet the first rays of light. He had that dream again. The dream about the thaw. Dog demon deeply signs, cherishing rare moments of privacy. No-one is there to judge him. Right now he is alone in the world. His gaze rests on a tiny, sleeping body that is covered with warm fur and smiles. _Maybe not so alone, anymore._

It is funny, how you never feel lonely, before you find someone to miss. Sesshomaru thought of himself as indestructible. He deemed himself above sentiments. Killing perfection was in no need of compassion and love that undoubtedly made beings weaker. However, he met Rin and this bundle of irrational devotion and happiness planted a seed of caring inside his stone hard soul.

She stirs, as if sensing his eyes upon her person and sleepily smiles, crawling out of the warmth and instantly attaches herself to his lean leg.

- Good morning, Sesshomaru –sama.

- Good-morning, Rin.

His voice stays impassive, but Rin already knows where to look to find flickers of attachment. Her tehshi insisted on being a demon and a ruthless one. However she knows better. No one before him showed her so much kindness. He saved Rin from wolves, allowed her to follow him; gave her shelter and clothes. Rin was convinced that he is sent by Kami themselves in order to make her life happier.

- Prepare yourself for the day, Rin.

She softly nods and runs towards the lake to wash her face and teeth.

This was their daily routine for the last three months that they spent together. The girl was content and joyful. Rin traveled across the land with the most honorable and gracious being she knew. She ate good food, run around fields, picked up flowers and listened to his stories full of battles and conquests. Sometimes they spent time in his "den" that she was allowed to call home. There she was taught by old demon painting, reading and writing. Rin easily admits to herself that it were (and are) the best moments of her life; until she sees two hungry youkai slits watching her lustfully, that is.

- Yummy, human, – rasps disgusting demon that stinks of rotten corpses and dirt.

_Save me, Sesshomaru-sama! _

She cries in her mind, unable to move her lips, as fear paralyzes her muscles. She should be stronger than that. She should scream and run towards the one who could save her. _Get up, Rin._ She hears his voice. However, she is in no condition to move. Her body is not cooperating with her panicked mind and petrifying muzzle of the youkai gets closer. Rin sees his sharp teeth and ugly purple tongue. Feels its hot breath on her skin. She trembles and finally screams.

- Sesshomaru-sama!

Next thing she sees are deadly sharp claws that stick out from the demon's open gorge. Youkai howls and thrashes around. His huge paw hits her and she flies across the small clearing, hitting her back on something sharp and solid. The last thing she saw, before darkness consumed her, were two crimson blood eyes that looked at her with warmth and concern.

Rin came to her senses after several hours. She was safely cradled against Shesshomaru's chest and despite the spiky armour, she was comfortable.

- You must not venture into the forest, Rin.

His voice was still and uncaring. He did not even spare her a glance. However his hand held her tenderly and she remembered how he looked back there in the clearing.

- Hai, Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin voice was steady and tender. The nightmare went away. She moved closer to him in an attempt to nuzzle his neck; she wanted to show him her gratitude.

- Ouch, - Rin yelped, getting cut on the sharp ages of his armour and heard his exile.

- Be careful, Rin, - he told her, displeasure coloring his voice just a little, and licked her shallow cut, healing it with his saliva.

- Hai, - Rin whispered feeling embarrassed of her weakness. _Will I bore him with my imperfection?_

The child proved to be a handful. She needed too much attention and care. Today's happenings proved that: and also showed his inability to take proper care of her. She asked more devotion and enthusiasm that he could provide. Sesshomaru did not trust Jaken with her, as imp was mostly useless in a battle and could not take her away to a safer place should it be necessary. Thus it was essential to find someone who will look after her, while he was away.

- Sesshomaru –sama, look, - said child brought him from his musings pointing to a huge mass lying on the road.

- Hn, - he answered, disinterested, but complied with her silent request and got closer to the beast.

It was injured and barely breathing. Some youkai ripped its stomach open and its insides were now lying in the dust. It was not long before it will be dead. Unfortunate fate that awaits every weak being.

- Can we help him, Sesshomaru-sama?

Despite the fact that it was obvious, he still answered:

- No.

- But, Sesshomaru-sama, saved, Rin. Why it's different?

The dog demon does not know how to answer that particular question, so he chooses to be silent. The beast died. His ward is upset. He can feel it and smell it. It displeases his beast and his pride a lot. He exiles, something that he does a lot more often recently, and wills for Tenseiga to come to his aid. Surprisingly, it listens to him instantly. The surge of energy courses through his veins, reshaping the world around. He sees servants of death and cuts them without mercy.

Adorable smile blooms on Rin's lips when she sees living and breathing beast and Sesshomaru inwardly courses, as right then and there understanding dawns on him; he will do literally anything to see that smile again, which surely will result in spoiling Rin's good character.

- Name yourself, - he growls.

- A - UN, from the dragon tribe, - two headed beast answered lowering his heads. – We are in forever debt to you, Lord of the West.

- You are in debt to this Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, and to repay her kindness you will serve her till her dying day.

- Yes, Lord of the West. We will guard her with our lives.

- Indeed.

Rin watched them with interest. Her tenshi glowered at the beast and it lowered its head, as if in submission and then grumbled something back. It fascinated and intrigued her.

- Rin, this is A-UN. – her Lord said. – He is a dragon and will guard you from now on.

The two headed dragon nodded in agreement. Rain smiled at him. She always was happy to meet someone new.

Two weeks had passed since that memorable day and Rin was not so happy anymore. Something changed. Her Lord did not take her in his arms. Now A-UN carried her around. He also became more distant and cold, his smiles were rare and warmth in his amber depths become almost non-existent. Rin was scared. _He doesn't like me anymore._

She run away. It was hard for her to be close to him, when he was so indifferent. Rin was a mere child, but already knew what this aloofness leads to. Her parents' became distant. Villagers looked at her, as if she was an empty space. Sooner or later she would be left behind. She could not accept that. She wouldn't survive HIS coldness.

Her foot caught in a root and she fell down, crying. It hurt her so much. _Why did her tenshi became like that? What did she do wrong? _

How long she lay on the cold ground, Rin didn't know. The skies became dark and air held an autumn chill. Forest whispered wicked sounds in her ears, enveloping her in shadows. Nothing waited for her there, except for despair and loneliness. She wanted to go back.

- Rin, - one word, indifferent tone. He had come for her.

- Why, Sesshomaru –sama? – She didn't know what she was asking. She only felt the need to ask.

He took her with his large hand, carefully hugging her form to his chest that was lacking his usual armour.

- Do not ever run away. You belong to this Sesshomaru, - he softly growls into her ear gently caressing her back. Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes. She tightly hugs his neck, thanking every Kami on earth for giving her Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dear readers

Thank you for interest and reviews.

Enjoy reading,

Yours E

* * *

The absence of his left limb made him wary and irritated. He will not admit it out loud but he felt inferior because of it. His perfect image was mutilated and the worst part of it - not only he could see his feebleness.

Lesser yokai did not bother Sesshomaru, fearing him even more, since the demon dog became more deadly and short-tempered after the accident. If somebody asked them, they would tell that he was always a spoiled brat. He could not stand a challenge and the thought of losing was unthinkable for him. However, unlike other pup's tantrums, his ended in pools of blood and piles of corpses. Moreover, they'd say that Ino nu Tashio was not proud of his son's behaviour. He considered him being week and defective. In his views Inu's first instinct was to protect, not to destroy. The dog General often showed his displeasure with Sesshomaru's deeds and did not hesitate to scold him in front of others. As a result, the world got rigid and numb Killing perfection.

However, if somebody had the guts to ask the Western palace court about Sesshomaru's uprising, they would get an entirely different picture. Despite his father's harsh words the little Inu admired him. He wanted to become stronger. He wished to become like him. The problem was Ino no Tashio's mate. She was beautiful, smart and cunning – perfect Lady, bad mother. Servants would tell that she did not hold any interest in children; Sesshomaru was a burden for her. She stated so on his first birthday and continued declaring it till the day she died, which was on his eighteen birthday. Thus, she did not allow him to show his affection towards her and did not give any back. He was prohibited calling her mother, smiling in front of her; and any physical contact between them was unheard of. Therefore, the West got aloof Lord, without a basic understanding of love and compassion; and, thus, well-bred demons, also, were reluctant to mingle with his business and did not dare to point out his flaws in fear of being killed or worse.

The only being who dared to mock Sesshomaru was infamous half-breed, Naraku. The filthy hanyo was after Sihikon no Tama in which he himself had no interest. However Sesshomaru knew that this mad half-breed presented a threat to his lands, so he decided to examine him closer. During his examination he was tricked and almost got possessed by Naraku. Daiyokai tried to kill him, but failed. Thus, feeling even more disgraced than before.

Rin did not really understand why her Lord was in such bad mood, but tried to do everything in her power to get him feel better. She became more obedient and studied harder, as her accomplishments often made him smile, if only with his eyes. She brought him his favourite white flowers and refrained from bickering with Jaken. However, her attempts were futile, as with each passing day, her tenshi became gloomier, until one day he just left, leaving her behind in his castle.

Sesshomaru was livid. His body and pride was injured. He craved revenge and the only being that came into his mind was the week human Miko that travelled with the half-breed. She was the reason for his downfall and should be dealt with.

He found her in the hot springs. For a human that possessed such power, she was sure careless and ... beautiful. He was not the one who will lie to himself. Of course she was a mere human woman that was in all ways beneath him, but her body was a picture to look at. She had long legs and a slim waistline. Her midnight hair cascaded on her back, hiding curves that suited seducer more than priestess. Sesshomaru found her image appealing and in some corner of his mind entertained a thought of keeping her alive, just for the sake of indulging himself in her beauty. However the thought was banished, as the realisation dawned on him. _This Sesshomaru will not desire a mere human miko._

He leaped from his hiding point, startling her. She was half-dressed and that infuriated and mesmerized him at the same time._ Confusing onna._ He took a step closer and raised his claws to deliver a blow that will end her life, however, her voice stopped him.

- Why are you angry?

Her words, for a lack of a better description of his emotion, flabbergasted him. Sesshomaru thought that she would scream for half-breed or, perhaps, plead for her life. However he was not anticipating that, so he froze in middle-shock.

Kagome had always been a curious girl. Why else in the world she would be wandering around the land that was settled five hundred years before her own time or put up with all the crap that her dog-friend put her through? Fine, maybe there was another reason. She also was very „lucky "and quick-to-act girly. That's why Shikon no Tama is scattered across the land now and she is obligated to mend it.

It was a very stressful task for a girl that was brought up in the comforts of the 21st century. Kagome did not mind camping, travelling or nature. The view amazed her. However bloodthirsty demons, spider hanyos and stunning, deadly half-brothers were another issue entirely.

Almost a year has passed since she set her foot on this land and she already had her skin marked with scars, head full of nightmares and a broken heart. Inuyasha was an admirable person, but he sucked as an object of affection. Kagome learned that a hard way. She did not hold any grudge against him or Kikyo, but it still hurt and tasted bitter. Thanks Kami, she had her friends and little Shippo. They always made her smile and feel needed, protected.

She raised from a hot-spring feeling uneasy, as if somebody was watching her but sensed nothing. Kagome dried herself out and started to put her clothes on, when a figure clad in white appeared from the tree line, effectively startling her. The girl was horror struck, as there before her stood Sesshomaru, the only being Kagome was truly afraid of. She did not understand him. Everybody had a purpose and reason for things that they have done. However the Lord of the West seems to possess an entirely different logic. Kagome did know that pleading would not work and probably he would slice her throat before she could even muster a sound, so she started mentally preparing herself for death.

Time froze as well. Adrenaline flow in her veins, making everything move in slow motion. She noticed that Sesshomaru was not his usual self. His movements were harsh and did he shake his head right now or she sees things? He got close and raised his handsome, elegant claws to strike her and then Kagome recognized it in his eyes – anger.

- Why are you angry? – she asked, curiosity getting the better of her, as it did in stressful situations or any other situation for that matter. Kagome could not hold her mouth shut if her life depended on it, literally.

The Dayokai stopped. The shock evident in his amber orbs. She was glad that her mouth bought her time.

- INUYASHA! - Kagome screamed on top of her lungs, praying to every Kami for him to hear.

However, her outburst broke the ropes of shock that held Sesshomaru in place and he struck her, slicing her skin, like butter. She yelped, hitting the ground. The pain was unbearable. She felt as if her innards were melting. Her mind could not process the agony and blackened, leaving her numb body beneath Sesshomaru's feet.

He looked at her, indifferent to her sufferings. For a moment, he deemed her interesting. However in the end, she has been just a nuisance that he got rid of. Feeling no regret, he formed a cloud and flew to his palace where Rin undoubtedly was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, dear readers  
It won't be a tragedy I assure you. Only harsh and sometimes unexpected twists of fate)  
I am happy that I managed to surprise you  
Thank you for the interests and warm words  
Your E  
p.s. cos of work I'll not update very often. only weekends are free for me now. Gomen

* * *

She was in a deep sleep. Her soul was peacefully slumbering under the velvet layers of darkness. Nothing existed. Nothing troubled her.

Awareness came with annoying beeping sound and burning sensation in her abdomen. She wanted to get up and scratch her skin until it falls out but could not even open her eyelids, so she waited.

_One thousand thirty one, one thousand thirty two, one thousand thirty three…_

She counted sounds in lack of better things to do. Her memory was escaping her, not giving any clues of "why" and "how" she got, no doubt, in a hospital. It of course was some yokai and her carelessness, but something was nagging her, telling that it was far more important than just "everyday routine".

The silence of the room filled with the rustling of clothes and her mother's tired voice that wished her good morning. Oh, how the girl wanted to stand up and hug the gentle woman. Mr. Higurashi was in such pain. It was unbearable. With every sniff and broken word that escaped her mother's lips Kagome suffered.

She was trapped in her body for almost two weeks. During this time she learned to despise the being that injured her.

Now she was standing in front of her huge mirror and was looking at long, thick scars that marked her body. This four lines reminded her of the person that managed to vandalize her mother's soul. Sadly, she did not remember who this person was or she would properly thank them, tearing their body limb by limb, till nothing left.  
On the fourth day after her discharging from hospital Inuyasha came. She followed him, ignoring her mother's pleas and sad glances. Kagome decided to never come back whatever the cost. She simply could not endure her mother's pain.

The days dragged. The cheerful atmosphere that usually surrounded the priestess died. Something dark and bitter entered her gaze and her friends could not hide their worries about her well-being, which seemed to draw her even further from them.  
Kagome went through agony. Inside of her was fighting duty and deep love for her family. She did understand that it cannot continue. However, she was doubting her ability to pull it through.  
_Could she leave her family in order to complete her goal? Would she be able to?_

With musings came anguish. She regretted the day she fell into the well. She cursed her curiosity and stupidity. _If I did not do this, if I did not do that…_ she thought. However when something was done you cannot reverse it and as much as she was willing to lie to herself reality was harsh and demanding. She lost her home due to her sense of duty.  
_This is not fair!_ She screamed in her mind and pink shreds slowly became clouded with darkness.

Sesshomaru was one happy demon. It was strange for him to feel that way but he felt exactly that – happiness. Rin, his brilliant human ward, managed to learn a very complicated song and performed it with outstanding grace. It pleased him so much that he smiled for the first time in decades. His gesture was open and sincere. It pleased her greatly, which doubled his content.

Rin did inexplicable things in his heart. He started to notice that this girl slowly seeped into his life and became an irreplaceable item. Sesshomaru became more affectionate and even initiated physical contact from time to time. He praised her, he brought her gifts. He felt a surge of pride when she accomplished something and fear when she was in distress. He acknowledged deep attachment to the girl and inwardly considered her as his pup. However he would never admit it, as it was potentially dangerous for her. His court saw her as his pet and he was fine with it. They would not hunt a pet. However they would definitely try to harm his pup and he could not allow that. Ever.

Thus he carefully measured his words and his actions. It was so strange for him to care about someone more than about himself but he found Rin worth it, so he tried to do it as good as he could; and that meant perfection.

The girl was trying at her best to be the one that Sesshomaru –sama approve and love but it was tiring. Thus sometimes she slipped from watchful teachers and explored the world outside the palace on her own. At first she was afraid of wilderness that surrounded her but her curiosity was even stronger, so Rin freely roamed the land beneath the stone walls.

Sesshomaru sensed his ward departure and signed. Yet again, old demons failed to watch over her. It amused him how they kept silent about her little journeys to the outside world and fidgeted when he asked about them. On the one hand, he felt proud that Rin could sneak from demons, on the other, he felt worried about her well-being. However if something happened he could always save her; there was no need to spoil the pup's little pleasure.

It was late when Sesshomaru realized that he could not sense Rin anymore. The feeling of dread run down his spine.

_Where was she?_

Trust Rin to get lost in the woods. Hot angry tears run from her eyes. She again made a fool of herself and was in need of saving. The girl did not know how far from her home she wandered. Her tenshi will be mad and probably scold her. Rin did not mind that. She wanted for him to find her, because woods became very dark and quiet, as if they wanted to hide her from the world. She did not like that.

Strong claw gripped her arm and pulled her closer. Shadows laughed at her feeble attempt to get free. Rin heard the sickening sound of bone breaking and prepared for the pain, but it never came. Beast fall to her feet. Dead. Rin squeaked, crawling away from it.

The girl looked up expecting to see her Lord, but instead she saw a black-haired woman that smiled at her. She looked pale and her eyes were dull, as if she was a doll, not a human.

- Don't fret, little one. I'll help you. - she whispered, her voice monotonous and void of emotions. Rin shivered. This woman scared her more than the monster that, seconds ago, lay beneath her feet.

The woman kept smiling, whispering reassuring words. Her hands reached for Rin. The girl stumbled back not wanting to be touched by this strange creature.  
The woman froze, then suddenly grabbed the child's hand, ignoring her cries of discomfort, and put her behind her back. Rin heard a very familiar snarl and then something crushed. Confused, child peeked from the woman's body and what she saw made her blood run cold. Her tenshi was lying on the ground. Rin screamed and rushed towards him.

Sesshomaru was lying on the ground, baffled. The human Miko was not only alive, but much stronger than he remembered her to be. That intrigued him. She, also, looked differently. Her hair became longer and thicker. Her skin glowed in a moonlight and he was forced to admit that she took his breath away. However something was not right. Her eyes were glassy and dull. They lacked their usual sparks of emotions and colour. It was wrong. As wrong, as his broad knowledge of Miko's characteristics, that is. Until this moment Sesshomaru did not really thought about it, but now it was obvious that he paid a lot of attention to Miko known as Kagome. The thought was unsettling.

He saw Rin running towards him. She smelt of fear, desperation and salt. He glowered. His arrogance hurt her again. Sesshomaru willed his body to get up. It was enough stress for his pup, as it is. However his body did not listen to him. His head spun and he was forced to shake it in order to clear his vision. Shikon powers were not enough to seriously harm him, but combined with pure Miko energy it was something to consider. It was only his luck that onna was not properly trained or he would be in much more pitiful condition than he is now.

Miko looked at him, radiating pure hatred. He felt, as if she raised from the dead just to destroy him. The thought made him inwardly laugh. She was still weak, only possessed by the jewel and somehow he knew it was his fault. The only thing that he could not comprehend - why he cared.

Kagome was pissed. She remembered the person at fault. Currently he was lying on the ground - injured and pathetic. It pleased her to see him like that. Who could have thought that hurting people was so fun. She giggled, feeling high. Power coursed through her veins, making her dizzy. Kagome accumulated it in her hands, ready to blast the arrogant demon again. She was practically overwhelmed with desire to kill. She wanted to burn him to crisps.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my dear readers

As promised, a new chapter is up. Chapter 6 will be posted (I hope) next Sunday.

As I still have too much work and too little spare time

Thank you for your interest, comments, favs and follows. It truly makes me happy

Enjoy reading,

Yours E

p.s. no one important will die. chill my dear readers ;)

* * *

Kagome was amazed. Her senses were tingling with all the sensations that filled her; she felt every nonchalant movement, heard every insignificant sound and felt ecstasy, pure and simple. Giggles escaped her mouth, while she graciously came closer to the one that triggered this insanity. He did not look so almighty now, lying in the dirt; burned skin falling from his arms. Nope, not supreme at all.

Sesshomaru hissed in pain. Miko energy nibbling his flesh, leaving the unwanted sensation of primitive fear._ Is that how she felt then? Does she want to torture?_

Kagome craved his death – slow and painful. It was a pity he did not have anyone dear to him or she would find them and made them watch. She needed him to understand; to pay for her torment. Moreover, this rush of adrenaline; this feeling that you were a God - intoxicated her. _Did he feel the same way back there?_ If so, she could comprehend why his claws were so bloody. It was a feeling she never wanted to forget. On the contrary, she wanted to bask in it forever.

Sesshomaru barely managed to scramble from the blast that half-sane Miko delivered. He stumbled and almost fell again but managed to keep his balance. Ire rose in him. His eyes bled red. She was an enemy to his pride. The dog demon practically heard how it crumbled underneath her dainty feet. He snarled, launching at her.

Nature came to a stop. The world sat on the tree branches, watching with fascination how raw power struggled against brilliant control. They danced across and between, dogging and striking, growling and laughing together as one. It seemed surreal for both of them but pleasure that they got from scraping and straining each other bodies was undeniable.

Sesshomaru's beast was purring, enchanted by the powerful female that mocked him with her graceful movements. It watched, memorizing every detail. She smelt wonderful and tasted exquisite. The demon dog purposely licked his claws, where drops of her blood were drying. "Yes, definitely, appetizing" it hummed inside the Dayokai.

Kagome panted hard. Her human body was unable to keep up with the power struggle that played before her. She felt lost and dizzy. It was like an exclusive nightmare that she was forced to participate in. Her body did not belong to her. These feelings that threatened to swallow her were something she never experienced and was disgusted with, and yet, it thrilled her to feel so alive. She was caught in the euphoria of the battle and could not for the life of her find a reason to stop.

Red soaked in white, flourishing, like oriental ornament. The wind caressed black strands of hair. Insanity floated in the air. He could smell it, she could feel it. They were perfect opposites, now intertwined in one desire - the desire to kill.

Kagome grinned. Totally out of character and mind as it seems. Her hand rose and she beckoned the beast to come closer; to dare and attack her. He could not refuse even if he wanted to and when he pounced, engulfed by the fire of this temporal madness, he did not notice the lonely, sobbing figure that was caught between. Sesshomaru was too wrapped-up in the emotional high. His senses dulled. Miko became the only focus of his attention.

Rin was shaking. Her eyes did not want to believe the things they were seeing. Her Tenshi became a monster. His crimson orbs were frightening. Roars that were shaking the earth herself brought chills down her spine. The woman chuckled madly and her savior did the same. The child saw how he flew past her, no doubt ready to bring more destruction. He was not himself. He did not see the woman's wicked nature. _She will kill him! She will kill him! _The child screamed, trying desperately to stop him.

Through the red haze he heard something familiar, something very important for him to remember, but could not pinpoint it and the sensation startled him. In one fluid motion the world shaped into something entirely different from before. He finally heard the deafening silence that surrounded him. The odor of burned flesh and blood assaulted his senses and he gagged, faltering and almost losing his balance. Sesshomaru finally saw the woman he was fighting with and what he saw did not please him. She was shaking badly, covered in her and his blood. Gashes marked her pale skin. However, her mouth held the twisted grin that was unnatural for her. She was ready to attack. Her power was sparkling around her fingers. Sesshomaru could easily dodge it but behind his back he sensed Rin. It was one of these moments when he would gloat but now he was the main joke and that was acceptable. Everything or anything was acceptable if it meant safety for Rin, even his own death.

Kagome heard the scream as well and halted. _Why little girl was screaming like that? She could not possibly care for this abomination, called Sesshomaru. Or maybe she does?_ Her heart leapt with joy. She could take her revenge. Let him hear desperate cries of someone dear to him. Let him suffer the same pain, let him feel the same emptiness. Miko smiled wickedly, sinful thought forming in her mind. Kagome ducked under Sesshomaru's sharp claws, sending him on the ground in one flowing motion.

- Stay, - she whispered to him, giggling and stalking her next prey.

The girl was horrified. Miko could see the panic in those innocent, brown orbs. It truly was a pity that such pure and adorable creature had to die but life was harsh and Kagome was not ready to give second chances. She raised her hand feeling the power rising inside her.

- Forgive me, little one, - she cooed, releasing her energy.

Kagome expected a child's scream; she expected to see the demon out of control but she did not expect to see the white back that shield the girl. _Is he ready to die for her? Unbelievable!_ However the answer was obvious. Sesshomaru would die. _How!? Why!? It cannot be!? The heartless monster cannot care for a child. it only uses it for its own advantage...She just a means to an end...Weak, insignificant nothing! He of all creatures should know that! He is a monster! Cold, calculating..._ And then it hit her. She was the monster, not him. Sesshomaru was protecting the girl, as any noble adult would. Kagome was evil. She was ... _OMG! How could I? She is just a child! _

Dayokai waited for the impact while gently stroking Rin's hair and whispering sweet nothings to her. He knew that probably it was the last time he sees her but could not bring himself to regret his decision. He heard how power crackled around them and saw purple swirls of energy that were enveloping them. Sesshomaru braced himself for the pain, willing his body to stay still. However nothing happened. The sea of purple light went further, leaving them untouched. When he turned around to see what happened his nose connected with something hard. His eyes widened in a surprise. The demon dog raised his claws and pocked pinkish-blue barrier that saved their lives. It wavered and disappeared. In instance, he was on the ground, hands full of furious and hysterical Miko that screamed and cried, mumbling something about him being unfair; being a jerk.

_Stupid Onna, _he growled affectionately inside his mind, unable to see her as his enemy anymore, despite the show she made. Sesshomaru understood how vulnerable and hurt she was in reality. The demon dog did not really followed the nonsense about the future and her family and definitely did not agree that this all was his fault but he did see a divine creature in her. He saw an insanely powerful child-woman in need of protection and guidance. Miko was so similar to Rin in these aspects that he could not possibly harm her in any way. At least not after her glorious performance.

- Calm yourself, Miko, - he gently growled, nibbling her ear to draw attention. It had an effect. She froze immediately. _Good._ - Return to your home, Miko. Your mother misses you and you are being unfair and selfish denying her the right to care for your well-being.

With that said he removed her from his person. Sesshomaru picked up Rin, who passed out from all the commotion and disappeared into darkness, leaving sobbing Kagome in the middle of once a beautiful meadow that now resembled a battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my dear readers

I apologize for the delay but life is life and you need to do what you need to do :)  
Thank you for your comments, my most devoted readers. Your interest and warm encouragements are very motivating.  
Enjoy reading,

Yours E

* * *

Kagome was rocking from side to side, tightly hugging her shivering form. Heart wrenching sobs shook her body and soul. She was disgusted with herself. It was hard to believe that they called her a pure being with no darkness in her enormous, kind heart. When in reality she was feeble and shallow creature, which gripped the opportunity to be tainted so hard that it lost itself in bittersweet darkness.

It took several tears of her mother and ocean of selfishness to create a monster from the once innocent girl. In retrospect Kagome could not find any reason to harm Sesshomaru that way and even less reasons to desire his death. However reality was harsh. She lost the battle with herself and now she must face the consequences.

- What am I? - she whispered to the wind that soothingly caressed her skin, indifferent to her epic failure.

There was no answer. The sky was still. Stars gazed at her, as if she was another passing moment in their lives. Since Kagome did not matter for them. They did not judge her or even noticed the tears strained face. They just looked and she found comfort in it.

The little Miko could not face the reality. She wanted to escape. Shame burnt her entire being and Kagome did not really know where she could go. Miko was afraid to go home, as there she would be forced to tell about her crimes and even worse the reasons behind them. How could she tell her mother that she decided to abandon her family? How could she tell her that she was so weak that she couldn't face her pain?

Kagome could not go to her friends either, as she betrayed their believe in her. They trusted her to be the one who would always find a light in pitch black darkness. They entrusted her with the Shikon deeming her worthy and pure enough not to be swayed by its sinful whispers and she failed miserably. How she supposed to tell them that she tried to kill an innocent girl for selfish reasons? How she could explain her case when was clearly seen that she was the one to blame and not to be trusted anymore?

Moreover, she could not face herself. Her mind tried desperately to forget; to tell itself that it was just a bad dream. In a minute she would wake up in her sleeping bag and laugh it off. Hours went by and she was still lying on the blood soaked ground, dirty and beaten. It wasn't a nightmare, it was hell.

Sesshomaru could not shake an uneasy feeling that crept under his skin. The broken Miko was constantly on his mind and it slightly irritated him. Despite the fact that he recognized her as an object of interest, he did not welcome sensations that came along with it. He should be angry with her and craving her blood, as she attacked his pup and threatened his own life; yet he felt only sadness and compassion for her. Miko's reasons for attacking was understandable to him. In her place he would do the same, only he would definitely succeed, where she stopped. That only proved her power and purity. Sesshomaru never met a demon or human, for that matter, who could resist Shikon while under its spell. Miko did resist. It was fascinating.

The demon dog wanted to see her again. He was curious to know how would she deal with the situation. Sesshomaru knew from the gossips and his own experience that Miko was innocent of violence and murder. Her hands were not tainted by blood and she never confronted her opponent in arm-to-arm combat under such questionable circumstances. It must be hard for her to comprehend and accept the situation. She must be in torture.

Sesshomaru sighed. Anne was stupid enough to blame herself for the situation. The Daiyokai did not doubt for a second her ability to berate herself till the point of self-destruction and that would not do. The dog demon was interested in her and until he would decide otherwise Miko should be sane.

- Where are you going, Sesshomaru-sama?

Rin asked him when he went to her to wish good night to her.

- To patrol the land, Rin.

Sesshomaru dropped the formal talk long ago with her, as it was only natural to talk informally with the ones that he cared about. Not that there were many of them. Truth to be told, there was only one. Plus,Rin started to talk in third person and it was not acceptable, as she did not feel the line between formal and informal; and when he asked why she spoke in this way in every situation Rin told that she mimics him, as he is a Lord and does know how people should speak. That was a ring for him to stop being so careless, as he became a role model.

- Then would you check on the pretty-scary-Lady, Sesshomaru-sama?

That was an unexpected request from Rin. Since that night she refused to talk about Miko and situation in general. Rin only said that she pities her and hopes that she never be hurt like that. Sesshomaru tried to pray information out of her but she proved that it was near to impossible to do that if she did not want to to share.

- Why should I, Rin?

- You hurt her, Sesshomaru-sama, - she said sleepily, missing shocked face of her Lord. - It would be fair to see how she is doing...- she said closing her eyes and snuggling into furs.

_- Did you forget that she tried to kill you, pup?_ - he purred, gently stroking her hair.

It was chilly outside but Kagome did not notice it. She dozed off, giving in to the exhaustion. However, her mind kept running in circles, creating nightmares, so she tossed and moaned in her sleep.

Sesshomaru saw her exactly like that; beaten, defeated, hurting. The picture did not please him one bit, as her pale, beautiful skin was now smeared with dirt and dried blood. Her glorious hair was tangled and her sweet voice was hoarse, from all the screaming and wailing. He came closer, wrinkling his nose, as the scent of sickness invaded it. Her body was too worn out to fight with injuries and Autumn coldness. Miko needed a healer. She would die if not treated immediately. The dog demon did not think twice. He picked up the shivering woman and went back to his castle. After all it was only fair to do so.


End file.
